


Loving you is my duty

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI AU, Hurt Derek, M/M, No Werewolves, Tiny Angst, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: I was inspired by Stiles dragging Derek around in FBI kevlar.





	Loving you is my duty

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME JEFF DAVIS YOU QUEER BAITING PIECE OF SHIT. YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING, FUCKER.
> 
> okay.  
> This is unbetad and quick. I dont have my laptop for the next two weeks cuz my friend is using it for school, so I am on my tablet and mini keyboard so if this comes out wonky Im sorry.

"I cant believe you put yourself in harms way again" Stiles growled, bending his knees in attempt to pull Derek up further to help him walk "You're a fucking idiot."

  
Derek grunted, wincing at the pain. "I had to stop them from killing him." he told Stiles quietly.

  
"That doesnt mean you fucking take on a whole mafia den by yourself." Stiles hissed, dragging Derek to the nearest ambulance "Not for some lowly criminal."

  
The EMT instantly started asking Derek questions, checking out the gash on his forehead. Stiles paced back and forth, his expression furious as he ran his fingers through his hair. He mumbled angrily to himself. "Your ribs are most likely broken and you have a concussion." The EMT told Derek, "We need to get you to the hospital."

  
The hospital ride was silent, as Derek laid on the stretcher. The EMT worked silently checking his vitals. Derek watched as Stiles glared at the instruments on the other side of the ambulance. He was bent over, elbows perched on his knees and hands grasped together.

  
The nurses got him ready for the x-rays and Stiles stood by silently glaring as they removed Derek's kevlar. The bruise underneath was dark already. Stiles watched the entire process in silence. After Derek was patched up, the nurses informed him that he was free to go. He sat on the exam table, legs dangling. Stiles moved from the corner he had been perched in, as she left the room. He moved towards Derek, fingers ghosting over the bandages wrapped around the other mans torso. Derek caught his hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed Stiles knuckles softly. He brought his eyes up to Stiles. The other mans whiskey brown eyes shown with unshed tears. "You're a fucking idiot." Stiles breathed softly.

  
"I'm sorry." Derek whispered, pulling Stiles towards him.

  
He wrapped his arms around Stiles, as the other man buried his face into Dereks neck. He felt the tears on his neck, and Stiles hot breath as he gasped for air. "I'm fine." Derek assured him "I'm okay."

  
"I'm gonna make them put you on desk duty for the rest of you life." Stiles mumbled against his skin.

  
Derek barked out a laugh, that quickly cut off to a groan. Stiles pulled back and shook his head. "No more undercover work for you."

  
"It's too long to be away from you anyways." Derek told him, leaning forward to kiss Stiles softly.

  
"Youre still in trouble." Stiles huffed, grabbing Derek's shirt and handing it to him. "We are still gonna talk about your hero complex."

  
Derek smiled "I dont doubt it." He told him, pulling the shirt on with a wince.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, and grabbed Derek's hand. "Lets go home, Special Agent Stilinkski-Hale."

  
"Of course, Special Agent Stilinski-Hale." Derek replied squeezing his husbands hand softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might expand this to give it some smut. Let me know if you would want to read that.  
> As always I am hoechlinsforeskin on tumblr. Come and talk to me and give me prompts and I will write you just about anything.


End file.
